Cazadores de Sombras: Ciudad de Mentiras
by Nefilim77
Summary: Clary, Sebastian y Lola cayeron en una trampa, ahora ellos son traidores de la clave, por culpa de la hermana de Jace, deciden escapar dejando a las personas que mas aman. 3 años despues regresan pero con diferentes nombres, ¿Quienes son ellos?. ¿Podran regresar con sus seres amados? La mentira y los secretos podrian salvar a las personas que amas.
1. Chapter 1

Era un día muy lindo, sin sol los días que más amaba en la vida, me encontraba sentada en una banca en el parque esperando a mi novio Jace Lightwood era nuestro primer año juntos y queríamos festejarlo de la mejor forma que existe, pero al parecer se le hizo tarde, así que decidí pasar el tiempo en lo que el chico llegaba, saque mi iPod y me coloque los audífonos y me puse a escuchar la lista de reproducción que tenía, decidí cerrar los ojos disfrutando de la alegre música pero a la vez provocando que mi guardia bajara, en ese momento siento como alguien coloca sus manos sobre mis ojos evitándome ver a mi atacante, iba a atacarlo pero por accidente acaricie una de sus manos, sentía cicatrices y una callosidad reconociendo a quien pertenecían aquellas manos.

-Jace sé que eres tu- escuche solo una risita muda y sentí como ponía su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, aspire esa dulce fragancia que el siempre poseía, en eso me empezó a mordisquear el cuello durante unos segundos y luego sentí como su boca mordía mi lóbulo.

-perdón por la tardanza pequeña- me susurraban al oído muy suave y a la vez de una forma demasiada sensual. Sentí como sus manos se retiraron lentamente de mi para dejarme ver que enfrente de mí se encontraba un pequeño oso de peluche con una rosa roja en su mano.

-Jace es hermoso- lo abrase con todas mis fuerzas como si fuera una niña de 5 años que recibió de cumpleaños el regalo que esperaba

-bueno Clary suéltalo si no lo destruirás- se sienta a un lado mío y me da un beso fugaz – pero eso no es toda la sorpresa- lo dijo con una sonrisita en sus labios, mi mirada fue de sorpresa ya que Jace no era un chico que diera más de un regalo empecé a escuchar una melodía muy bella, mire a todos lados hasta que fije mi vista mi lado encontrándome con una caja color azul verde que contenia una pequeña caja de música color plateada, con algunas finas piedras encrustadas y llena de runas de color dorado

\- runas de amor- susurre.

\- sí, la canción que toca es lo que siento por ti- me paso un brazo sobre mis hombros y decidí abrir la caja para escuchar mejor la melodía -Love Story –

-una vez la tocaste, cuando creíamos que fuimos hermanos-

-lo sé-

-Gracias, me encanta – una sonrisa salió de sus labios

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto

-me gusta verte sonreír- paso sus largos y finos dedos por mis cabellos suavemente jugueteando con ellos, hasta que lentamente acerco su rostro y me beso – te amo- me dijo durante el beso, la sensación y calidez del beso me hacían sentir que flotaba entre sus brazos.

-yo también- cada caricia que venía de el provocaba que sintiera algo cálido y no existía nada más que él y yo, poco a poco me recostaba en la banca, su mano acariciaba la mía enrollando sus dedos en los míos. Era una sensación única.

-wow, pero la hormona anda con todo aquí- nos separamos asustados pensando que era una pareja de ancianos, un cura o algo así, pero aquella voz me sonaba demasiado familiar al voltear vi que no era una pareja de ancianos y ningún cura la que se encontraba ahí si no era únicamente mi mejor amiga Dolores o Lola una de las mejores Nefilims y la rival de Jace. Estaba vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla, también traía una blusa verde sin hombro, venia acompañada de su novio Diego Ligthwood, un primo lejano de Izzy y Alec – ¿Nunca pensé encontrarme un espectáculo así en público? - nos mirada con diversión – pero que linda caja musical encontré, creo que me la quedare-

\- Jace me la regalo por nuestro aniversario- respondí

\- ¿celosa? –un bufido salió de sus labios - ¿Diego no te complace como deseas? - Todos los días era una pelea interminable entre Lola y Jace

\- ¿Enserio eres idiota? - pregunto alzando una ceja- no necesito de un hombre para ser feliz y celosa por ti en tus más grandes sueños Herondale-

\- chicos cálmense- respondió Diego su actitud es alegre, pero es serio

\- él tiene razón – les dije, Lola y Jace estaban con unos deseos inmensos de matarse, pero sé que ellos se tienen un gran afecto, ya que entre los dos se han apoyado mutuamente en situaciones de peligro

-está bien- suspire aliviada- me voy y Clary- me veía muy seria – si quieres me lo llevo a tu habitación para que no le pase nada- sonreí y asentí

-está bien- me acerque a Jace- no más lo cuidas-

-prometido-Jace me agarro de la cintura y me dio un beso

\- ¿Crees que te lo devuelva? -

-si- nos besamos durante unos segundos – ¿quieres ir a otro lado?

-Claro- el paso su mano por mi cintura y empezamos a caminar

\- vamos al Pandemónium-

 _ **La historia la volveré a resubir**_


	2. Pandemónium

Al llegar a la entrada del Pandemónium nos encontramos con una fila enorme en la cual se encontraba una gran variedad tanto de mundanos como de subterráneos, caminaba al lado de Jace que tenía su mano colocada sobre mi cintura fuimos al final de la fila para podernos formar, pero al pasar entre la gente creí ver a alguien que conocía de mi niñez, pero en realidad no estaba segura.

-Clary, ¿estás bien? - Jace pregunto a lo que sonreí

-No pasa nada, solo creí ver a alguien- me acercó a él depositando un suave beso en mi cabeza

-Está bien- al entrar la música tecno sonaba envolviendo el lugar junto con las luces de neón que brillaba y parpadeaban. Todos brincaban y bailaban al sonido de la canción, parecía que era la primera vez que entraba aquí, el Pandemónium siempre tiene algo con que sorprenderte.

-Conseguí una mesa- seguí a Jace hasta la mesa, tomando asiento en uno de los sillones de color azul. - ¿Quieres algo de tomar? -

-si, por fis- grite, ya que la música no me dejaba hablar – un refresco- asintió y se alejó dirección a la barra para pedir las bebidas.

El ambiente alrededor era tentador, ganas de ir a bailar de una manera en la que nunca lo había hecho con el chico al que más amo, con ganas de sentir sus labios nuevamente en mí, haciéndome sentir la mujer más dichosa de todas.

-aquí tienes- se sentó de nuevo a mi lado colocando la bebida enfrente de mí, llevándomela a mis labios saboreando el dulce y gaseoso sabor en mi boca. – te gusta- sonaba mas a una afirmación que a una pregunta.

-claro- seguimos platicando entre risas y bromas hasta que mi deseo anterior volvió a mi deseando saborear esos labios que de seguro tienen un sabor a mango por la bebida que está consumiendo- ¿me acompañas al baño? - asintió y fuimos rumbo al baño de mujeres.

-te espero afuera- lo agarré de la manga y lo metí conmigo a uno de los cubículos evitando que las demás personas que se encontraban no supieran de su presencia - ¿Qué haces? -

-cállate- susurre y estampe mis labios a los suyos de una manera salvaje y poco sensible, como diría Isabelle ataque sus labios de una manera sensual. Era una danza interminable y hermosa que producíamos los dos, los pequeños roces que nos dábamos, las caricias a nuestro cuerpo, su lengua acariciando la mía como si de un minué se tratara, algo placentero, pero a la vez delicado cada roce era diferente a como comenzó ese largo y hermoso beso

-Clary- se separó de mi jadeando – nunca pensé que besaras así- solté una pequeña risita y le golpee en el pecho

-sí que sabes matar el momento Herondale- entre abrí la puerta del cubículo percatándome de que se encontraban más chicas que cuando entramos – por el ángel, hay varias chicas aquí-

-eres una cazadora de sombras-

\- ¿eso en que nos salva genio? - susurre para evitar que nos descubrieran

-existe algo llamado runas- saco su estela y sin avisar comenzó a dibujar una runa en mi cuello, sentí un dolor, como si me quemaran, pero no pude gritar, no quería ser descubierta – listo- me dio un beso en donde coloco la runa y el comenzó a dibujarla también – ahora salgamos- le seguí el paso y salí del baño corriendo a toda velocidad chocando con alguien

\- ¿estás bien? - sentí unos fuertes brazos que me sujetaban firmemente impidiéndome caer - ¿Clarissa Fray? - como conocía mi nombre –

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - el chico enfrente de mi se me hacía alguien conocido al parecer tenía mi edad ya que no se veía más viejo o joven; su pelo es de un color café al igual que la pequeña barba que tiene, sus ojos de un color violeta y una piel blanca

-es normal que no me reconozcas- dijo – soy Eddy Carter, un placer madame – agarro mi mano y me dio un pequeño beso en la mano, he de admitir que era atractivo

-yo soy Jace Herondale su novio- Jace me sujeto del brazo y me jalo hacia el

-un placer sr. Herondale, soy Eddy Carter-

-ya lo habías dicho-

-un momento – dije – ¿Eddy Carter el chico que siempre protestaba por que dejaban tarea, el que se sentaba atrás de mí y el que escogía ser el príncipe en todas las obras? -

-ese mismo princesa- me separé de Jace y le di un abrazo,

-Dios, cuanto tiempo- como pude olvidar a mi amor de la primaria – ¿cómo has estado? -

-bien y tu pequeño fosforo-

-sabes que odio que me digas así – me separe de él y note que tenía runas en su cuello – Eddy, ¿eres un cazador de sombras? - sonrió de una manera nerviosa

-si – me miro analizándome un instante – y veo que tú también eres una, que coincidencia chica Morgenstern-

\- ¿cómo sabes que soy Morgenstern? -

-los chismes corren rápido con los subterráneos- me paso el brazo por los hombros acariciándome el pelo – son como el ¡Hola! de los submundos- no pude evitar que me riera ante su comentario

\- ¿dónde vives ahora? -

-En Londres, solo estoy de visita- sentí un pequeño jalón de nuevo percatándome de que era Jace

-te recuerdo que su novio está presente – recalco la palabra novio – Clary, vámonos- me había olvidado de Jace

-está bien- suspiro – nos vemos bella Clary- volvió a besar mi mano – sir. Herondale – se tomaba muy enserio lo de vivir en Londres

Caminamos hasta la salida en donde pedimos un taxi para regresar al Instituto, el trayecto fue silencioso, solo el aire del carro y del viento se escuchaba, un aura demasiado tensa y difícil de romper envolvía el auto. Tardamos media hora en llegar al Instituto, bajamos del auto y le pague al taxi, quedándonos afuera de la construcción

-Jace, ¿pasa algo? -

-no, solo que al parecer te gusta coquetear con otros-

\- ¿enserio? Eddy solo era un amigo mío- le acaricie la mejilla – tu eres el único-

-razón de más para decidir ignorarme y hablar con otros en nuestra cita-

\- ¿Jace Herondale esta celoso? - no lo podía creer

-y que si lo estoy- se cruzó de brazos – es algo que no te debe de importar – traté de aguantar todo lo que pude, pero ya no, comencé a reír a carcajadas - ¿de qué te ríes?

-pareces un lindo osito enojado- no podía parar de reír y como dicen la risa es contagiosa ya que Jace comenzó a reírse de la misma forma que yo – entremos al instituto – agarro mi mano y al entrar estampo sus labios con los míos de nuevo, pero ahora como si me pidiera disculpas sobre lo sucedido hace rato, lo cual acepte gustosa. Llegamos hasta la puerta de mi habitación entre besos y tropiezos, dispuestos a continuar con los nuestro -te adoro Jace Herondale-

-y yo a ti Clarissa Fray- el beso continuo, pero fue interrumpido por unos gritos que venían de una de las habitaciones cercanas a la mía.

-Métetelo en tu cabeza Diego- la voz provenía de Lola – ya no quiero nada contigo, lo nuestro se acabó hace mucho tiempo-

\- ¿desde cuándo? Que recuerdo a ti siempre te ha encantado estar en mi cama debajo de mi como la zorra que eres- un golpe parecido a una cachetada se escucho

\- ¿¡zorra!? Será con la que cada noche te encuentras en los submundos- grito – te recuerdo que yo nunca me he acostado contigo y solo te diré una cosa nunca en tu asquerosa vida me tendrás en tu estúpida cama- escuchamos otro golpe y un pequeño grito femenino de dolor se escuchó.

Jace y yo corrimos abriendo el de una patada la puerta para encontrarnos a Lola tirada tocando su mejilla

\- ¡Lárgate de mi habitación ahora! - Diego salió de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo

\- ¿Qué paso? - le pregunte mientras le ayudaba a levantarse

-nada, solo una simple pelea de parejas-

-eso no era una simple pelea Lola- fue a su tocador para checar la marca y ver que tenía el labio roto por el fuerte impacto

-Jace, ya o dije, solo fue una pequeña pelea entre nosotros- sonrió -esto dejara morete

\- ¿Por qué razón te lo hizo? -

-no es asunto suyo, puedo arreglármelas sola- Jace cerro las manos en forma de puño

\- ¡por el ángel solo respóndeme! - grito molesto

\- escuchaste la conversación ¿no? Eso te debe de bastar- Jace salió enojado de la habitación gritando el nombre de Diego por todos lados. Algo que Jace Herondale odiaba era ver sufrir a una mujer y más cuando se trata de uno de sus amigos – Clary, debemos detenerlo antes de que cometa una estupidez- salimos corriendo de la habitación buscando a Jace que por desgracia se nos había adelantado bastante. Fuimos a la habitación de Diego, pero ninguno de los dos estaba ahí.

-la entrada- dije y a toda prisa corrimos hasta llegar a la entrada en donde se encontraba un Jace paralizado observando a alguien - ¿Jace? - me asomé a su lado y pude ver a una chica de unos 17 años de edad a mi parecer con el cabello de un color rubio hasta la cadera y unos preciosos ojos color miel como los de Jace

\- ¿Quién eres? - pregunto Jace aun asombrado ya que los dos tenían un gran parecido. La chica no respondió – dije ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué haces aquí? -

-si te lo dijera no creo que me creas- respondió con una suave voz – pero aun así te lo diré, soy Constanza Herondale hija de Celine y Stephen Herondale-

\- ¿Una Herondale? - susurro Jace

-es bueno conocerte hermano-

 _ **La historia la volveré a resubir**_


End file.
